


Louboutins and a Choker

by Snortinglaughter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dirty Talk, Draco Wearing Louboutins, Draco Wearing a Choker, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry has a High Heel Fetish, High Heels, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snortinglaughter/pseuds/Snortinglaughter
Summary: Harry arrived home after an excruciatingly long day at work. Little did he know Draco had a very pleasant surprise waiting for him.





	Louboutins and a Choker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxTheDarkLordxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheDarkLordxX/gifts).



> A gift to Sam because I had promised you a fic with a choker, and what better time to write it than for Drarry in Heels Fest! I hope you enjoy it, hon!
> 
> Thank you so much to slashfoxes for organizing this fest and for being such an amazing wifey. Also to nifflers-n-nargles and restlessandordinary for being the awesome alpha and beta you guys are. I love you all so much! ♡

Harry entered his flat and froze, his lips parted in surprise. His eyes fell upon Draco, standing in the darkness in the middle of the hallway, wearing a short, black silk robe, a choker on his neck, and… high heels? 

  
“Draco–” It came out as a whisper. He couldn't utter any other words as he took in the way Draco smirked and licked his lips as he turned around and walked away, the heels clicking on the wooden floor.

 

Harry had always liked the way high heels accentuated the shape of calves and thighs, but he'd never thought he would get instantly hard watching Draco wear them.

 

He followed, carelessly dropping the cloak he’d been holding, already half-hard and unable to take his gaze away from the Draco’s swaying hips. He didn't really pay attention to where they were going and he didn't care, all he knew was they were climbing up the staircase. The sight of the heels’ red soles, of elegant legs and a bit of arse cheeks peeking teasingly from under the robe… Harry had to adjust his swollen cock and oh  _ Merlin, _ he could drop to his knees right then and lick whatever Draco would allow him to.

 

As if reading his mind, Draco looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow as he reached the top of the stairs, and walked to their bedroom. Harry stopped in front of the open door, took a deep breath, and entered to find Draco standing beside the bed. An urge took over Harry, an urge to turn him around, bend him over and eat that gorgeous arse like there was no tomorrow. But when he took a step closer, Draco raised a hand in a stopping motion.

 

“No, love. We’re going to do this slow.”

 

Harry couldn’t help the somewhat exasperated sigh that left his lips. Draco merely smiled, untying his robe and letting the soft silk fall from his shoulders to the floor. His platinum hair gleamed under the moonlight, his contrasting pale skin in the darkness of the room, his sharp edges, his hard cock…  _ God,  _ all of him was so fucking beautiful.

 

He sat on the edge of the bed, spread his legs wide and looked at Harry expectantly. Trying not to rush his steps, Harry closed the distance between them, and let his hands run through Draco’s soft hair, down the nape of his neck, his fingertips brushing the soft choker. Draco’s palms snuck under his shirt, caressing his sides and his back. It was like they had spent an eternity without touching each other, even after they had made love that same morning.

 

“I missed you,” Draco whispered, lifting Harry’s shirt and kissing above his hip bones, over his belly button, hooking his fingers on the seam of Harry’s trousers. “You're late.”

 

Harry cupped his jaw and tilted his head back, tracing the outline of Draco's cupid’s bow with his thumb.

 

“I'll make it up to you,” he said. “I promise.”

 

Draco held his hand in place, and took the digit into his mouth, gently sucking and giving Harry the hungriest of looks. Oh how he wanted to replace his thumb with his cock, to have Draco swallow him whole and suck him just the way he loved it. But he wanted it slow, didn't he? And slow was exactly what Harry was going to give him.

 

He kissed him, their tongues sliding against one another, their teeth nibbling their bottom lips. No matter how much time they'd been together, their kisses always managed to spark a flame in Harry’s chest, one that spread through his body and exuded heat from his pores. He moved on to kiss Draco’s neck, dragging his tongue along his Adam’s apple, sucking at the hollow spot between his collar bones as he knelt.

 

Draco leaned back, propping himself on his elbows and watching Harry go lower and lower on his body, sighing at his soft touches. He bucked his hips up, but Harry ignored his cock and pulled back to lift one of Draco’s legs, and dragged his tongue down his knee.

 

“You’ve no idea, do you, Draco?” he whispered, leaving a trail of kisses down his shin, feeling soft, thin hairs brushing against his lips. “No idea how fucking gorgeous you look with these.”

 

“Louboutins,” Draco helpfully clarified, smirking. “I saw how you looked at Pansy when she wore them.” If it had been anyone else, a hint of jealousy might have tinted their voice, but Draco’s was teasing and amused. “I wondered if you'd like them on me too.”

 

‘Like’ was an understatement. Harry really fucking  _ loved _ them on Draco, his aching cock was proof of it.

 

“I could watch you all day like this, wearing only that pretty little thing around your neck and these heels.” His mouth traveled further down, meeting the Louboutin’s smooth material, and almost of its own accord, Harry’s tongue dragged across its shiny surface. From the corner of his eye, he saw Draco’s cock throbbing against his golden pubic hairs, a thread of precome dribbling over his belly. His mouth watered at the need to lick it all off, to leave him clean only to have more beads of precome coming out his cock and suck them off.

 

“Maybe you can,” Draco said, his breathing heavy. “Maybe I can wait for you like this every day.”

 

A groan left Harry’s lips, and he hooked his arms under Draco’s thighs, holding his hips in place. He nuzzled his groin and breathed in deeply, the unmistakable fresh scent of Draco’s soap filling his nostrils. 

 

“I can barely keep my hands off you as it is, and now you offer me this? I'm gonna be hard all day long just thinking about you.” Harry slowly, teasingly, moved his tongue in circles around Draco’s balls, revelling on his moans and the way his muscles clenched. “Is that what you want?”

 

Draco let his head fall back, the choker tight around his neck as his throat bobbed, his heels pressed against Harry’s back.

 

“Do you want me to come home with my cock already hard and wet for you?” He licked up Draco’s shaft, ripping hisses and groans from him as he reached the tip.

 

“ _ Yes, Harry.  _ I–I want it.”

 

“Look at me, love.” Harry’s breath ghosted over Draco’s skin, and he could feel the shiver that made him slightly tremble. “Look at me while I suck this beautiful fucking cock of yours.”

 

Draco looked down to him, his lips parted, half-lidded eyes dark with lust. Harry made sure their gazes never broke as he took him in his mouth, stroking him as his tongue swirled around his cock, as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked, slowly taking him deeper. Draco’s fingers raked through Harry’s hair, and he thought he would never tire of this, of being the only one who could make Draco lose control, could make him writhe and moan like this. Of the way he looked at Harry with so much want and so much love at the same time.

 

Not sure how much longer he could wait, he coated the fingers of his free hand with a wandless lubrication spell, and teased Draco’s entrance. The feeling of that soft spot of skin on his fingertip had Harry moaning as he kept sucking and stroking Draco’s cock, bucking his hips to seek the friction he so desperately needed.

 

_ “Harry.”  _ Draco rolled his hips, allowing Harry’s finger in and gently tugging at his hair to guide his movements. “ _ Fuck,  _ babe you look so good, don't stop.  _ Faster _ .”

 

But Harry pulled back, a fond smile growing in his lips at Draco’s frustrated groan.

 

“I thought you wanted it slow.” He smirked at the murderous look Draco gave him, which quickly vanished after Harry added a second finger inside him.

 

“I didn't think it would– _ ah! _ –backfire like… like this.”

 

Draco clenched his fists on the bed sheets, his back arching, his hips rolling. Sinfully delicious moans and whimpers spilled from his lips as Harry curved his fingers and nudged his prostate.

 

 _“H_ – _Harry,_ please. Keep– _keep going_.”

 

Watching him made it more and more difficult for Harry to keep things slow, and after a  _ “Please, Harry, fuck me,”  _ he took his fingers out and stood up. With a wave of a hand, he Vanished his clothes before kneeling on the edge of the bed and conjured more lube with another wandless spell.

 

Their gazes locked as he slicked his cock, and the look Draco gave him _ — _ so open and vulnerable, so willing and challenging _ — _ made the hairs in Harry’s arms stand as goosebumps traveled through his body.

 

He leaned forward and Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. Soft, sweet pecks were dropped on their cheeks and lips as Harry aligned the tip of his cock to Draco’s entrance and slowly breached him. Sweet nothings were whispered in the dark, light caresses soothed burning hot skin. Inch by inch he pumped inside until his hips were flushed against Draco’s arse, his legs around Harry’s waist and the heels burying themselves in his arse cheeks.

 

_ “Fuck,” _ he whispered, unable to form any more sentences and breathing with difficulty as Draco started moving his hips in small circles.

 

He let out a shaky sigh against Draco's lips, their breath fogging his glasses, undulating waves of pleasure sent sparks to his core as he gently started drawing in and out. Harry sucked at Draco’s jaw and licked his neck, his tongue sliding over the velvety choker. Listening to Draco’s moans, feeling his nails dragging up Harry’s scalp only left him wanting more.

 

“I want to see you,” Draco said in a ragged whisper. “I want to see you fucking me deep and hard _. _ ”

 

A low, lustful growl vibrated in Harry’s throat. Every time Draco talked like this, he felt his whole being brimming with want, with the need to indulge him and do whatever Draco asked for.

 

He straightened and held Draco's legs up by the ankles to watch how he slid in and out, the roll of his hips speeding up until he was positively pounding into his arse.

 

_ “Fuck, yes, please, fuck!”  _ was all Draco could utter, his cock jerking every time Harry hit just the right spot, his skin gleaming with a sheen of sweat.

 

He could see the red sole of the Louboutins standing out in the dark from his peripheral view, but Draco’s eyes and the way he looked back at Harry were the only thing he focused on. The thought of Draco doing this  _ for _ Harry _ — _ for  _ Harry— _ had his chest bursting with exhilaration.

 

“I’m–I'm so close, love,” he moaned, his hips stuttering as his orgasm drew near.

 

“Don't hold back, don't stop,” Draco encouraged.

 

Harry took his cock in hand and stroked it for him, the rhythm of his thrusts fast and hard. It didn't take much longer for Draco to climax. Only the whites of his eyes were visible between his eyelids as his come spilled over his stomach and Harry’s knuckles, his hair tousled, sweat dotting his brow bones. That sight and the feeling of his arse clenching around his cock were enough to tip Harry over the edge, and every nerve in his body pulsed with the force of his orgasm.

 

Draco let his legs drop down and gripped Harry’s waist to pull him closer until he was leaning over him. Harry’s glasses were sliding down his nose again, but he didn't bother fixing them. Their foreheads touched and they kissed, lazily and tenderly, still struggling to control their heavy breathing.

 

“ _ Fuck, _ Draco, I love you so much,” Harry murmured.

 

“I love you too,” Draco hummed contentedly before his tone into that of amusement. “So you  _ do  _ like me in Louboutins.”

 

“I really,  _ really  _ do.” Harry let out a huffed laugh that was cut off by a moan as his softened cock slipped out.

 

“Good, because they’re an actual fucking pain to wear.”

 

“Will a foot massage be compensation enough?” He kissed the tip of Draco’s nose before moving on to nuzzle his neck, smiling fondly when he tilted his head to the side to give him better access.

 

“Hmm, wearing heels in exchange for amazing sex and a foot massage right afterwards?”

 

Harry nodded, and their eyes met. Draco’s hands ran down his back, the leather from one of his high heels enticingly brushed his right thigh. The playful smile on Draco’s lips made heat bubble up in his center.

 

“That sounds like a deal to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♡♡


End file.
